Joints often undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of reasons. When joint degeneration becomes advanced or irreversible, it may become necessary to replace the natural joint with a prosthetic joint. Artificial implants, including hip joints, shoulder joints, and knee joints are widely used in orthopedic surgery. Specifically, hip joint prostheses are common. The human hip joint acts mechanically as a ball and socket joint, wherein the ball-shaped head of the femur is positioned within the socket-shaped acetabulum of the pelvis. Various degenerative diseases and injuries may require replacement of all or a portion of a hip using synthetic material, typically metals, ceramics, or plastics.
More particularly, natural hips often undergo degenerative changes, requiring replacement of the hip joint with a prosthetic joint. Often, the hip is replaced with two bearing surfaces between the femoral head and the acetabulum. The first bearing surface is typically a prosthesis shell or acetabular cup, which may be formed of metal, ceramic material, or as otherwise desired. A liner (conventionally formed of polyethylene material such as ultra high molecular weight polyethylene, a ceramic material, or in some cases, even a metal liner) is then fit tightly within the shell to provide an inner bearing surface that receives and cooperates with an artificial femoral head in an articulating relationship to track and accommodate the relative movement between the femur and the acetabulum.
The cup (or a cup and liner assembly) is typically fixed either by placing screws through apertures in the cup or by securing the cup with cement. In some cases, only a liner is cemented in a patient due to poor bone stock. In other cases, a cup having a porous surface may be press fit into the reamed acetabular surface.
It may become necessary to conduct a second or subsequent surgery in order to replace a prosthetic joint with a (often larger) replacement joint. Such surgeries often become necessary due to further degeneration of bone or advancement of a degenerative disease, requiring removal of further cone and replacement of the removed, diseased bone with a larger or enhanced prosthetic joint, often referred to as a revision prosthesis. For example, bone is often lost around the rime of the acetabulum, and this may provide less rim coverage to securely place a press-fit cup. Such surgeries may thus be referred to as revision surgeries.
In acetabular revision surgery, an acetabular prosthesis generally includes additional mounting elements, such as augments, flanges, hooks, plates, or any other attachment or mounting points or members that provide additional support and/or stability for the replacement prosthesis once positioned. These additional mounting or attachment members are often required due to bone degeneration, bone loss, or bone defects in the affected area (in this instance, the hip joint).
Various types of these mounting members (which term is intended to include but not be limited to flanges, blades, plates and/or hooks) may be provided in conjunction with a prosthesis system in order to help the surgeon achieve optimal fixation, non-limiting examples of which include iliac flanges (providing securement and fixation in and against the ilium region of the pelvis), ischial blades (providing securement and inferior fixation by engaging the obturator foramen). Although there have been attempts to provide such mounting attachments with modularity, the solutions to date have generally fallen short of providing true modularity. Instead, they typically provide a few discrete positions at which the mounting members may be positioned, without providing the surgeon a fuller range of decision options.
Additionally, in some primary surgeries and more often in revision surgeries, the acetabulum may have a bone defect or void that the surgeon must fill with bone grafts before inserting a new shell. This can be time consuming and expensive, and may subject the patient to additional health risks. Some techniques use an augment in connection with the acetabular shell, which can be couples to or otherwise attached to the outer surface of the shell.
With current augments, the surgeon can attach the augment to the bone and then implant the cup. However, many acetabular shells rely on bone screws to achieve proper fixation and the augment often gets in the way of a screw. In short, surgeons need the freedom to place screws in the best location, but this compromises their ability to use augments. With current systems, it also takes an increased amount of time surgical time to trial the component orientation and then try to find good bone fixation for the cup. The surgeon will often have to free-hand the amount of bone removed while estimating the size of augment needed. In the cases where bone is often deficient, surgeons are hesitant to take away any more bone than necessary.
Various additional features and improved features intended for use and application with various types of joint implants are also described herein, such as improved bone screws, improved coatings, and various augment removal and insertion options.